


Some doors are meant to be closed

by SamThePuppeteer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Death of parent, F/M, Her last name is Mei, I have really put way too much thought into mc as an original character, MC has a last name but first name is open to interpretation, Mc has a backstory!, Past Child Abuse, Running Away, Seven's real name spoilers, This is just intense angst, angst station!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThePuppeteer/pseuds/SamThePuppeteer
Summary: MC has a backstory and someone from her past creeps back into her life, how will Seven help her get through it?





	1. All of the world is here, crumbling around me

A peaceful afternoon, the white clouds moved slowly against the bright blue background. MC stared up at the sky through the window, wondering what life would be like if she hadn't met Saeyoung. Her life completely turned around for the better. She was happy, she felt safe, everything was good. They had found Saeran and now he was living in a nearby apartment. She would have never expected her life to turn out like this. She warmly smiled up at the clouds. Saeyoung was currently sitting next to her on the couch near the window, intently reading a book about god knows what. It was peaceful, she was content.  
Suddenly her phone rang, emitting a faint wind chime sound. Assuming it was Jaehee or someone similar, she picked it up without looking at the number. Saeyoung looked up at her, noticing that her phone was up at her ear. A soft voice asked "Hello. Is this Ms. Mei I am speaking to right now?" Immediately after hearing that name, she curled up into a ball against the armrest, trying to brace herself for whatever misfortune would ruin her afternoon. "Yes, it is I. Do you need something?" She questioned in a soft and caring tone, trying to hide her creeping fear that was just waiting to grab her. "Yes, I have some unfortunate new. Your father recently died and in his will he left his apartment to you. The complex owners want to have his belongings moved out as soon as possible if that is alright. Since the apartment is left to you, you can give it back to the complex or keep it. Although, since you are his only immediate family, we must ask you to clean it out."  
You listened to what the man was saying, still curled up in a ball. A look of complete fear on her face as a single tear went down from her eyes. She barely managed to stutter a "Y-yes I can clean out h-his apartment. I-it may not be immediate but I will get to it soon. Now if you would excuse me, I have some things I-I need to do. T-thank you f-for your time." before hanging up. Taking a deep breath and putting her head between her legs, she tried to calm down the increasing feeling of throwing up. Little did she know that the whole time Saeyoung was watching her intently, trying to listen to the conversation as closely as possible. He could hear slight mumbling coming from the curled up human, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He slowly placed a hand on her back. She flinched and jumped, moving her head up to show her tear stained cheeks and her fearful expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Did something happen?" Saeyoung asked quietly, trying not to scare her. "Yeah, I don't know what to do. I just can't go but I have to but I can't" She mumbled, starting to ramble about not being able to go back but needing to. He moved his head so that it was in front of hers and slowly put the hand on her back. She didn't jump this time, instead starting to take comfort in it.  
"Can you explain to me what's going on? Is that okay?" He asked in a worried tone.  
"Yeah, but you have to listen okay?" She answered in a weak and insecure tone.  
"I'm always listening to what you have to say, don't worry." He said, trying to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! I know this chapter was a bit short but I wanted to do something a bit different for the next chapter so look forward to it!


	2. Life of a child

"It was cold, very cold. I looked around at my room, trying to remember what it looked like before. It was dark, only one light was on and that was a small bulb in the corner. There was a bed covered in torn up and sewn back together blankets. There was a bookshelf full of old books that I had never read, not since mom died. I was in the corner underneath a newly mended blanket, shivering underneath the heating vent that pushed only cold air. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and immediately I crawled under the bed, trying to pretend like I wasn't there. I was still a young child and I have known no better than to drag the blanket behind me and shiver underneath the small bed.   
The door slowly creaked open, like in the horror movies. Then there were heavy footsteps. I turned my head and I saw his shoes. I looked away and hoped he wouldn't find me today. I hoped he wouldn't realize I was there. I hoped that I had disappeared. To my displeasure, he grabbed the blanket and tore me out from under the bed. I looked up at him with fear filled eyes, hoping that today would be the day that he would realize how much he hurt me and how much he was sorry.   
He drukenly looked at me with his cold eyes and laughed. It was an evil laugh, one that only a true villain would own. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized that my hopes were all for naught. He pulled me up onto my feat. I wobbled on my weak legs and shivered from the sudden loss of fabric. He grabbed my arm and slapped me. I cried with tears that stung my eyes, and he kept hitting me. He continued to hurt me until he was sober enough to realize he needed more to drink. He dropped my weak arm and let me fall to the floor as he walked away. Although I was young, I had learned enough about the world to understand that my life was not good. I would later realize an escape route, but at the time I just had the blanket.   
The day I escaped had gone exactly as the last, except I followed him out the door. I followed him down the hall and into the kitchen that was no longer a familiar place. I stopped at the hallway, just out of his sight as I watched him pour another drink. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the ceiling with blank eyes. He had probably taken some drugs and had fallen into the depths of his mind. I sneaked past him, holding two blankets and all of my belongings, which mostly were torn clothes. He had not even realized that I had stepped out the door until I closed it, just slightly too loud. He woke up from his nearly comatose state to see nothing out of the ordinary. Assuming it was his imagination, he laid back and started to hallucinate again.  
I felt the cold air hit me on the way down the steps to the exit. I held my blankets close to me as I walked away from what used to be home. I knew that there was only one place to go, and that was my mom's old friend. I never learned her name for I had only known her a day before my mom passed. My mom told me that if anything ever happened to me and neither of my parents were home, I could always go there. I clung to my blankets as I walked down the dimly lit street.  
As I approached the house I only knew so vaguely from the infrequent dreams I had of mom, I felt nervous. I rang the doorbell hesitantly, hoping that I wouldn't anger someone. An older woman came to the door and asked who I was. I told her my name and she said she did not know anybody with my name. I mentioned how my mom had a friend who lived here, and how she said I could always come here if I needed somewhere to go. The elder woman told me that the person that I was talking about moved a few years ago. She apologized and sneaked back inside. If I could have seen my face, I could see the despair and worry written all over it.   
I had lived on the streets for a few more years before I was old enough to work. Right when I turned 16, I turned in a job form and got hired at a local bakery. I would go every day and live half my life there. The owners were amazing and they would clean me up and give me new clothes to wear when I worked. It was amazing, I really thought I got my life back. I had not gone to school ever since mom died, so I knew very little math or science. Every day was a new learning experience and I had learned so much in such little time.   
On my 17th birthday, they had gotten me a sketch book and pencils. They had noticed my talent at decorating the cakes and piping on designs, and I was so happy about that sketch book. By that time, I was going to the library every day after work and learning more about the world, learning more about everything around us. I would study space for a day, and the next I would study math. It was a journey trying to learn everything that I was supposed to know by that time, but it was to exciting to quit.   
I had been living out of a one room apartment in the cheaper side of town. I had made a deal with the landowners so that I would only have to pay half the rent if I did the gardening in the front once a week. I gladly agreed at the offer, and from then I would wake up at 6 am and work on the plants in front. I had a good life, and when I turned 18, it all fell apart.  
Two weeks after I had turned 18, my dad had found me at the bakery. He yelled and yelled about how I should go back home with him because it was illegal for me to live on my own. He had obviously forgotten how old I was, for he kept saying I was too young and I was not a legal adult yet. I gave a look to one of the owners of the bakery and they walked into a separate room, calling the police. As the police came, they had arrested him and asked if I was okay. I intuitively knew that I was definitely not, but I nodded and watched at they walked out of the bakery. For the next year I could not live in constant fear of him finding me again and forcing me to go back with him.   
On my 18th birthday, the owners had gotten my a cellphone and said all I had to pay was the data bill, which never was much for I borrowed someone else's wifi in the building I lived at. I had gotten a social media account and started to post my sketches on that account, hoping that people would appreciate them; and WOW they did! I had gained over 10,000 followers over the course of 6 months, just from me posting my daily sketches. As I got more popular, Instagram offered me to be a sponsored account and pay me to post. Not thinking, I automatically agreed. I had needed the income, for the price of living had gone up and I had more needs as a person than just simply going to work, library, and home.   
As soon as I started earning money for my account, the owners of the bakery offered to pay half of the price for a wifi router. We went shopping, checking out the average prices and finding the best bargain. When we found an affordable and high quality router, we bought it and had them set it up in my little apartment. I had always kept it very clean, mostly because I didn't have much to clean up in the first place. Over the years I had collected clothing from donation spots and furniture from Black Friday shopping, which always left me breathless and tired. Most would call my house the epitome of minimalism, but the only reason there wasn't much was because I couldn't afford much.   
I had online "window" shopped for a digital drawing pad, as I had seen all of the big artists use them. I had realized I would need a computer for a drawing pad. So I had saved up for a whole year, putting $35 in a savings account every pay day. Once I had saved enough money for more than a small computer and a cheap drawing pad, I looked at my options. I realized that not only could I buy what I was planning to buy, I could buy twice the amount. I settled for a larger computer and a larger drawing pad.  
As the, what I would call "Computer People", set up the computer to my preferences, I sketched everything that I would put on the drawing pad. I drew everything from monsters, to dragons, to princesses, to warriors; I'm pretty sure I even drew a kitchen sink. As I figured out how to use the drawing pad, I had gained more followers. As I gained more followers, I learned more about the drawing pad and got better at it. This continued to cycle and still does cycle.   
My father may have been horrible, but without him I would have never learned how to live on my own and how to be an artist. And for that, I thank him. But believe me, that place was probably worse than hell. I had seriously forgotten what color the living room was after all of the years I spent in my room. And wow did my room stink, I couldn't clean it so it just built up the stank. Bleh. Well anyways, hope I didn't bore you too much." She mentioned at the end of her long story of her life. She looked warily at Saeyoung, hoping there wasn't any alarming expression on his face. As soon as she looked at him she was in his arms. She relaxed into his warm hold as she listened to his heart beat, not even realizing how fast her's was beating by now. It would be a very interesting few weeks ahead of her, of them; but she would make it through it, she always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I spent waaaay to much time on this but it is hella now. Thank yee for reading as always and look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
